Language
A language is a system for the expression of thoughts, feelings, etc, by the use of spoken sounds or conventional symbols (such as alphabets). As is common in fiction, the usual language used in the Final Fantasy series reflects that of the audience of the game (i.e. in the Japanese versions, people speak Japanese; in the English versions, they speak English, etc.). However, other languages not usually understood by the main characters (at least initially) also appear. Appearances Final Fantasy The Lufenian race speaks their own language, which is decyphered by the Warriors of Light after they bring the Rosetta Stone to Dr. Unne. Final Fantasy II The Beavers have their own language. Because Guy was raised in the wilderness, he speaks Beaver. Final Fantasy V It is said that animals, including Chocobos, Wind Drakes, and Moogles - all have their own languages. Krile Mayer Baldesion possesses the unique ability to understand these animal speeches. ''Final Fantasy VII The Cetra seem to have their own unique writing system. Almost nothing is known about it, but it appears to have a basis that is primarily pictographical rather than alphabetical. In the Forgotten Capital, Bugenhagen mentions there is writing on the altar, but says he cannot read it because he is not a Cetra. Final Fantasy IX Terran Writing The language of Terra, with its own unique script, appears in the game particularly in locations such as Oeilvert that are of Terran origin. Of the party members, only Zidane is capable of deciphering it. ''Final Fantasy X Al Bhed speak their own language. Working like a substitution cipher (a language system replacing certain letters with others), it shares the same syntax and grammar of English in the English version. In the Japanese version it follows much the same pattern except in using the Japanese Romaji alphabet instead to speak and translate the language. It uses its own alphabet. Cactuars also have their own language with Benzo being the only human who knows that language. Final Fantasy XI Since the servers of the game are worldwide, players from all regions in the world all play in the same environments, and so players can meet people using virtually any real world language in the game. However, the NPCs in the game all use the usual common language that reflects each player's language. Final Fantasy XII The common language that reflects the player's language has its own alphabet, called "Ivalician script". Each region has its own accent. Additionally, several other languages, not used by the Humes, are also alluded to. The denizens of the Skycity of Bhujerba have unique words among the humes. ''Final Fantasy XIII Cocoon and Pulse Writing The scripts used by the civilizations of both Cocoon and Gran Pulse are essentially just stylized versions of their Latin counterparts. Most of the letters and numerals can be deciphered quite easily. On Cocoon, the writing can be seen on numerous billboards, signs and buildings. The Pulse writing is rarer, but is present on Lightning and Fang's default weapon, and on old signs in Gran Pulse, as well as in the recording Vanille reads to the party in Oerba. In ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, the Cocoon writing is present in the town of New Bodhum, such as on a sign that reads "Serah's Room". In Final Fantasy Type-0, Pulse writing is seen on the world map of Oriense. Etro script ]] Inscribed on the Eidolons is the Etro script. Like the other two scripts, it is reasonably easy to decipher some of it. Its origin is linked to the Goddess Etro. The writing can be seen on the Eidolons' bodies, as well on the summoning symbols that appear on the ground or air when a character calls forth their Eidolon. The Eidolons' script is in Latin. E.g. the Latin writing on the symbol that emerges from the ground when Lightning summons Odin reads: :Etro praedicatus, tonitrus tuum adventum annuntiet. Eveni, disparator factorum falsorunt. :By grace of Etro, let thunder herald your arrival. Come forth, sunderer of falsehood. :Nomen in sanguine et pactum in veritate est. Odin et suum coniunctum eternum et inexorabilium se leventur. :A name in blood, a pact of truth. Odin shall rise his bond eternal and unyielding. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, the Etro script is seen on the blades of Serah's weapon, the symbol on both her dress and Lightning's shield, as well as in the paradox effect. E.g. the Latin writing on Serah's weapon reads: :Longe Lateque Aetatum Lumen Illustrans Verum. :Light ages far and wide, illustrating the truth. ''Final Fantasy XIV Eorzea has its own script, corresponding directly to, and with many letters resembling the Latin alphabet. It appears most notably on maps and inscribed in some pieces of equipment such as the Astaroth Cane. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The common language in that game uses a variant of the Ivalician script as in Final Fantasy XII. In addition, the Scriptures of Germonique is written in an ancient language called the Ikoku language, presumably used in Ajora's era. Since the game did not have an Ultimania, this language went unnoticed for years until a fan decyphered it on his own.http://www.oocities.org/tuffydabubba/ Vagrant Story A Kildean script is featured as an ancient script from Müllenkamp's era. Trivia *Several games in the series feature both Japanese and English writings in their worlds, even though these are generally treated as if they were all part of the same intelligible language by the characters. Category:Miscellaneous